


Two Close Kindred

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Inception Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Texting, use your imagination for the dirty bits I usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: The flight from Australia to Los Angeles had taken place on July 13, 2010. After the Fischer job, it takes some doing for Ariadne and Arthur to get together.





	Two Close Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2017 Inception Reversebang,](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/) in response to [picture 104](https://imgur.com/3cSbs7A) by [kaminagi.](http://kaminagi.dreamwidth.org)

**creatorspace. 16 July 2010** Thanks for the invite. Back home yet?  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2010.** This really isn't meant to be used for personal chatting.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** You do realize this is probably why certain people refer to you as a stick in the mud? ;)  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2010.** Absolutely. And that those certain people are terrible influences on you. I wasn't expecting you to actually USE the invite.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** Did you really think I wouldn't? After coming back to do the designs when I said I wouldn't? going in with the team? Really???  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2010.** Sarcasm doesn't go across well over text.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** Funny, THAT worked well.  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2010.** You should go back to school, you know. Finish your degree, move on to the real world.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** I can do both.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** I do recall someone saying I was particularly talented and able to pick things up quickly.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** And my mentor at school practically pushed me toward you guys and the team, so I think I can do both.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** Are you sulking?  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2010.** You're still connected, your last post was almost six hours ago and it says your computer is still active. So... sulking or trying to freeze me out. Real mature, Arthur. And yes, I'll use your name on this forum even though you told me not to. I'm pretty sure it's not even your real name!  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** It is.  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** I had an emergency call, had to run out of the apartment. I didn't even turn off the computer. So no, I wasn't sulking.  
 **creatorspace. 17 July 2010.** Oh. Sorry. :(  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** I have a lead on a new job, so I'll be going radio silent for a while. I won't see you on the forums.  
 **creatorspace. 17 July 2010.** I've PM'd you my new number and e-mail. Just in case you do get access to something. These were set up with your control freak protocols. :P  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** They'll keep you safe.  
 **creatorspace. 17 July 2010.** You stay safe, too, okay? You still owe me dinner.  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** You remember that??  
 **creatorspace. 17 July 2010.** Of course I do. Excellent memory, remember? :P  
 **pointofentry. 17 July 2010.** Mine is, too. I remember what YOU promised ME. :)  
 **creatorspace. 17 July 2010.** ::clutches chest:: He knows how to use smileys!!  
 **pointofentry. 18 July 2010.** I am NOT a stick in the mud. Reserved.  
 **pointofentry. 18 July 2010.** It's after midnight and I have to prepare for my flight.  
 **creatorspace. 18 July 2010.** Sweet dreams and take care!

***

**Unknown number. 24 August 2010.** Purge your computer files.  
 **Ariadne. 24 August 2010.** Done. Stay safe!!  
 _Text undeliverable. Number does not exist._

***

**Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** Did you get the package?  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** Yes. Didn't open it yet.  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** Don't. I should be in Paris soon to pick it up. I'm sorry I had to use your PO Box, especially after being on the run all summer.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** I didn't expect you to put me in danger. How bad is it?  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** Job went south. It's not related to our summer one.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** Though I gotta say, as far as summer jobs go, that one is definitely my favorite so far. :)  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** That's NOT the usual kind of job in the field.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** Well aware of that fact.  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** Why do I get the feeling that was sarcastic?  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** despite the fact we haven't met up in person, I guess you're getting to know me pretty well.  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** We also spent a LOT of time together in that job.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** If you add up all the practice hours plus the week in the first level of the job  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** Five months and nineteen days.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** That was very quickly computer  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** Ugh. Computed.  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** Typo. Obviously. Did you aactually count it out??  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** If I said yes, how would you feel about that?  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** I don't think you're a creeper if that's what you think  
 **Ariadne. 3 October 2010.** I miss you.  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** I miss you, too.  
 **Unknown number. 3 October 2010.** see you soon

***

**creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** about time you got back on the forums.  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** I haven't been ignoring your texts!  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** It sure looks that way!  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** dinner was fabulous, you stayed at my apartment for a week in the real world, and then run the second my friend comments that you must be the mysterious guy I was texting all summer.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** I never took you for a coward!  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** I never texted you all summer.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** I know. Hyperbole. I was CHECKING MY GODDAMN PHONE all summer.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** silly Nathalie, thinking you were actually answering.  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** Not a fan of this sarcasm via text thing.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** tell me that in person.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** If you're online now, it's safe for you.  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** It's not that simple.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** You're very good at making things unnecessarily complicated.  >:|  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** are you frowning at me??  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** Is that a lack of capitalization I see??  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** That was uncalled for.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** So it's okay for you to call me out on it? When at least I use full words and not just shorthand text speak??  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** We got so far off the topic here.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** Our conversations usually do.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** Did Nathalie freak you out? You've faced so much in dreams, I don't understand how a little French girl can freak you out.  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** Those were dreams. They didn't matter.  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** Wait. This matters to you?!?!?! WHAT  
 **pointofentry. 24 December 2010.** @ >-`--,--`---  
 _pointofentry has logged off_  
 **creatorspace. 24 December 2010.** Well damn

***

**Ariadne. 24 December 2010.** You can't just log off like that and disappear.  
 **Ariadne. 24 December 2010.** Not cool.  
 **Ariadne. 24 December 2010.** it would be like me going :* and then not saying anything afterward.  
 **Ariadne. 24 December 2010.** You know what? I'll do that!  
 **Ariadne. 24 December 2010.** :*  
 **Unknown number. 25 December 2010.** What the hell?

***

**creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** I had a dream once. Building a large cathedral that could stand the test of time, like Notre Dame. It would be magnificent enough that people would remember it for centuries after it was built. Maybe it could even inspire people to go into architecture to design other things.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** But the real world doesn't work that way.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** Because there is such a thing as physics, building permits, zoning laws, and the inevitable fight to even get a place at the design table.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** Attending the Ecole helps. The name puts a foot in the door. Getting Professor Miles' blessing helps, since he knows people in the industry and can put me in touch with internships and design houses.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** but ultimately, the dream doesn't happen. I'll design some kind of office building. A soul crushing structure that's nothing more than an ultramodern cube in industrial beige and gray. Maybe if I'm lucky I can design a park.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** but I don't get to build what I want. I can't design and build entire worlds, cities that I can mold and reshape.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** I miss that. And I miss you and your stupid face and your notebooks and your pens and the way you smirk when you think no one is looking.  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** Drinking alone sucks. Why aren't you online? Why isn't Yusuf? Where is everyone I know??  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** How long will it be before anyone forgets that Sandrine even existed? That she wanted to study how Versailles was put together? That she wanted to be able to restore other halls?  
 **creatorspace. 4 January 2011.** The holiday is over. No one should have been drinking.  
 **creatorspace. 5 January 2011.** Life isn't fair!!!!  
 **pointofentry. 5 January 2011.** No, it isn't.  
 **pointofentry. 5 January 2011.** Meet me at the Gare du Nord tomorrow at 4:15 pm.

***

**Arthur. 15 March 2011.** If you're still serious about working in the field, I may have something you can work on.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** It's safe, I've vetted everyone involved.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** No going under necessary, we have an anchor on board.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** I'm in, you knew I would be. :P  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** Ddidn't want to assume.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** You're using the same number consistently. I'm a little shocked, tbh. No kidding you feel safe. LOL.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** Able to work with us during at least April? It might extend into May, but I don't want to ruin graduation.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** If you're there, it's not ruined.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** I'll send you a jump drive with all the details and a new laptop to look through it and get inspiration. I know your old one is on the fritz.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** Do I wanna know how you know that?  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** No, probably not.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** Sigh. Fine, keep your secrets.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** you really need to stop coddling me all the time. I can handle a little dangeros, you know.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** But that's what worries me. If you keep going full speed ahead, what use will you have for me? I don't want to be left behind to pick up the pieces.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** Somehow, I don't think you'll be left behind.  
 **Arthur. 15 March 2011.** I'll take that as a compliment.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** it definitely was.  
 **Ariadne. 15 March 2011.** I'll meet you at the gare.

***

**Arthur. 8 May 2011.** I missed you at the after party.  
 **Ariadne. 8 May 2011.** Sorry, emergency at home.  
 **Arthur. 8 May 2011.** Is your mom ok?  
 **Ariadne. 8 May 2011.** She's upset that she won't be at graduation because of it. I said she could throw me a huge party stateside if she wanted to  
 **Ariadne. 8 May 2011.** if she does, you're my plus one.  
 **Arthur. 8 May 2011.** absolutely. :D  
 **Arthur. 8 May 2011.** bonne nuit ma chere  
 **Ariadne. 8 May 2011.** smooth talker. :)

***

**unknown sender. 10 May 2011.** job contacts compromised. DO NOT GO TO GRADUATION.  
 **unknown sender. 10 May 2011.** they know who we are

***

**unknown number. 14 May 2011.** I would've thought we'd hide together  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** too dangerous  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** I can take it.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** you hsouldn't have to.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** ii knew what I was getting into when I got into the game. None of it was a surprise, really.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** but I don't want you in danger like this. I don't want you having to look over your shoulder in fear.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** petite woman in a big city. Hm... what's that like? O_o  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** point.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** your friend is nice, at least.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** Glad you approve.  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** well, I *will* be here for another month or two...  
 **unknown number. 14 May 2011.** Hopefully it won't be that long. Promise.  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** You're safe, aren't you?  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** Of course. I'll do what I can to see you soon.  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** You owe me another hotel night. ;)  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** Oh, I owe you now??  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** Absolutely. :D  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** I'll see what I can do.  
 **unknown number. 15 May 2011.** fait des beaux reves mon cher

***

**creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** Somehow it was all... anticlimactic?  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** It's not always a dramatic run away from a job.  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** Isthat what you thought it would be?  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** The building is what really draws me in, the worlds and the surroundings, seeing it all take shape the way I envison it  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** I can deal with the posturing and jockeying of the other dream share workers, but that was just ridiculous. And then the whole "woe is me" crap until he actually saw the dream I'm working on?  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** All that talk about it being super important that we keep secrecy and blah blah blah, and then we all walk away like it was just a picnic.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** Unfortunately, it sounds like that douche is someone we'll have to work with again?  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** He's one of the best. Like Cobb was.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** ::rollseyes:: Still a douche. I'm sure you could do better if you actually put your mind to it.  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** I'd much rather stick with point.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** well, point yourself in my direction.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** I'm a tiny woman in a big, big bed. You should join me in it.  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** when you put it that way... Definitely enticing.  
 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** text me when you get your plane ticket!

 **unknown number. 16 July 2011.** _Multimedia message: flight details.jpg_

 **creatorspace. 16 July 2011.** Sneaky!  
 **pointofentry. 16 July 2011.** Prepared. I'll be there with you soon.

***

**creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** I miss you already.  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** I just left yesterday.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** Exactly. And I miss you already.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** I know vacation time can't be forever, but still. Unless you have a job lined up that we can work together on again?  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** Glutton for punishment, aren't you? :P  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** You say that like it's a bad thing.  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** Aren't you the one that says I'm a workaholic?  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** Not that I'mnot. I just prefer to be busy.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** Exactly. I'm the same way.  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** Against my better judgment, I *do* have a job.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** What? Why against your better judgment??  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** It involves working with some people I'm not very fond of. I might get snippy.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** Is this your way of saying that they're even bigger douches than the douches I had to be subjected to the last time??  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** Um... yes.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** There has to be an easier way to get together than this.  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** I may have an idea.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** Of course you do. You always have good ideas. Like the one with the ties. ;)  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** If I remember correctly, that was YOUR good idea.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** Hm... I thin kyou're right. So it's my awesome idea and your flexibility that saved the day and made my night. ;)  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** I can't believe I'm saying this, but they might be worth taking the job if you're there with me.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** hahahaha, such a romantic. :P  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** I'll send you the files and let you decide.  
 **creatorspace. 2 September 2011.** designing something, seeing you, spending time off the clock with you, seeing you, *seeing* you... sounds like my decisions made for me.  
 **pointofentry. 2 September 2011.** I don't know why I even bother warning you away from the jobs anymore. I'll buy you the ticket and send you the contact information.

***

**Arthur. 21 November 2013.** I'm not used to you being away anymore.  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** At least it's for a very good reason. Hosptial staff won't want you underfoot. :P  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** I guess staying the entire time iis a bit much.  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** it doesn't bother me if that helps  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** and I'm so exhausted. The lactation expert is kind of stupid, by the way.  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** What?? Why??  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** just describing the same thing over and over. I know the description. I want to make sure I'm doing this right, you know? Not like I ever did this before. It feels weird and not all fluffy like all the books made it sound.  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** maybe I didn't get the right ones?  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** you got every authoritative volume EVER I'm pretty sure tyat if there's nothing in them it isn't worth knowing  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** like they don't say how tiring birthing is and holy smokes I constantly want to sleep  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** I should head back to the hospital  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** you stay put. We're fine, promise. Take your shower, get some food. Come back rested and with treats for me. :D  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** of course! And presents.  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** spoiling us already? I like the sound of that.  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** Get used to it. I may have picked up a blanket and one of those hanky snuggly things for babies in the hospital gift shop already. Matches the nursery décor and everything.  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** did you really put the accent on that in a text??  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** autocorrect. :)  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** if our child is a stickler for grammar and spelling and accents and all that...  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** nothing wrong with all of that!  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** hahahahahaha. Why are people so scared of you? You're such a squishy nerd underneath that shell. A gooey center just for me, yay  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** get some sleep. I'll be there as soon as it's visiting hours again, promise.  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** And for the record, you're a design nerd. So we're a matched pair.  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** yes, we are. :D  
 **Ariadne. 21 November 2013.** Love you. See you in the morning.  
 **Arthur. 21 November 2013.** Always.

The End


End file.
